The lily in the valley of Darkness
by Fictonallyinlove
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru have it all, looks, money admirers. they got it good and they know it. to keep this balance the set up a schedule to keep it going, the samething day in and day out. but what happens when a creep old lady prophizies something about them? and what if it came true? read on as these two get thrown into the world of element juergas(benders)


before you Judge the idea, give it a try, i put a lot of effort into the idea and my characters. So basicily, i own the idea and terms, because i Personally came up with everything together.

**but i do not own Ouran high school host club, so therefor i do not own Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.**

Enjoy and reveiw it to help better the idea.

* * *

It was just a normal day at the academy. School bells ringing, Students chattering, the enticing smell of the cafeteria. All a part of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin's normal life. Nothing unusual ever happened to them, and they were thankful for it, to be able to live life and expect what would happen next.

Their day often started greeting Haurhi then teasing her a bit. Then a dash of learning, then off to the host club where they teased Haurhi even more Sexual like, to annoy Tamaki. After that was done they headed home, where they did their homework and ate dinner. Not really much time left for anything else, they hopped into bed and fell asleep to get ready for yet another day of the same thing.

Boring as one might say. Nothing new to discover, no chance of experiencing the unknown, all wrapped up in the strict schedule of Ouran academy. One might say that something new was deserved, well need for others; and they got that change, not as one would expect from like a little date with a girl they liked or a trip to some foreign country. No, it came it the shape of a girl with hair the color of fallen rain and lily pad green eyes…

" Hikaru, we should have been at the host club by now. You know the boss won't be too happy about us being late." Kaoru said as he tried to catch up to his older twin brother who was a bit ahead of him.

Hikaru sighed then picked up his pace. " Then let's go, I hate to see the Boss ranting on about how we were five minutes late."

The raced down the hallways and up the flight of stairs and final reached the grand double doors that lead into the room where they spent almost all of their free time. Gasping for breaths of well-deserved air they straightened themselves out and enter the club with overly cheery smiles on their faces. " Hello girls, sorry to keep you waiting, we got caught up in our school work." They claim, which wasn't entirely fake, they had been held back in class for talking during a lesson.

Which on its own sounded a bit of a turn off to most people. So they lied and tried to sound studious and to their advantage for some girls, it rang wedding bells. Tamaki sighed and pointed to the darker part of the room. " Your first guest is over there." He said before turning back to his own guest that crowded around him, and hung onto his every word.

The twins, themselves, sighed and headed over to the corner, putting fake smiles on their faces. " Why hello beautiful, young lady, I heard you came here just for us." Hikaru cooed to the girl that was hidden in the shadows of the corner.

The girl came into the bright light of the daylight outside. Showing her, old ragged face and milky white eyes that stared into their shocked golden ones.

" I've found you, finally, after all these years." She rasped grabbing for the boys arms. they screamed and tripped over a couch to get away from her, causing everyone to look at them.

And the group of girls and a few hosts saw no one, just the twins on the floor crying out like wierdos. What they didn't see was the old woman came closer to the ginger twins, her whitened frizzy hair stuck out like porcupine needles." So you see me so do ya' now?" she asked circling around the scared boys, no one but them could see her rotting teeth. " That's a sign you know? You're meant to become a juerga. No one else but a juerga can see me."

The boys stared at each other in disbelief " What is an juerga?" they asked her, but she was gone when they looked back at her. " Huh, that's weird… " The twins gasped out loud. They soon tried to get back to hosting but a massive headache got in their way. Not really sure where it came from they called it sick and headed towards the back gates where their limo would be waiting for them to drive them home.

" Hope you feel better!" Haurhi had called from one of the windows that lined the host clubs wall, waving as she called. The twins would have liked to call back to them but their headache made them just wave out to her.

Finally, they reached their car at its spot in the back gate. Riding in their grand limo, the boys all but let out a sigh of relief. This day was unexpected, and to them unwelcomed, they liked their life just the way it was; they didn't need some crazy old women prophesizing that they would become something they didn't even know about.

The car ride felt long, and silent, leaving the twins feeling a bit uncomfortable. They just wanted to go home and sleep the old lady away from their minds. The boy's limo stopped suddenly and it pissed them off to a certain extent because there was no reason to. " Hey what's going on up th-"

The twins were cut off by a loud in-human screech . Eyes wide in astonishment they moved to look out the window of the stretched out car, but before the ginger twins could stare outside of the car, the roof of the car gave out and in fell a girl with Short spikey hair the color of fallen rain and Lily pad green eyes, and a very small framed body. she looked more like a tiny china doll with an hour glass figure.

The girl shuck her head a bit as if to clear her head then shot back out the car with blue jets of water following her. The boys stared out of the car in amazement at what they had just seen. The girl raced up into the cloudy sky that foretold rain and met with someone above just floating in midair. The ground was torn up, giant holes and chunks of ground turned over belly up littered the park and there were fiery patches in the grass, Trees light of fire steadily dropped burned leaves one by one. There was a small conversation between the people in the air before the two shot towards the ground only to gracefully stop before hitting the battle scarred ground.

" Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?" asked lightening blonde with wave lock, dazzling blue eyes and a buff macho guy figure. The girl that had fallen into the car not moments before nudged him in the rib with her elbow.

" That Gerata wouldn't have come near them if it hadn't known if they were the Hitachiins." She stated, bursting a jet of water from her hands, and sat on said jet as if it was just a simple chair. " What I want to know is why they look so surprised by all of this." Gesturing her hand to the torn up battle field.

" Oh Lily, Stop showing off. You know that they have only just been named." The blonde boy said, leaning against the broken limo. The Hitachiin twins stared back and forth from Lily to the blonde boy.

" First of all what is a Gerata?" Hikaru started.

" And what did it want from us?" Kaoru finished.

Lily sighed and rested her head on her small, lily white hands with black fingerless gloves on and pointed a lone finger at the blonde boy with her other hand " Lighten will tell you, I don't really have much of a tolerance with questions I think are stupid."

Lighten sighed in annoyance " God lily you can be so lazy sometimes." He said sending a death glare towards the girl on the water jet. "Okay here's the deal, Geratas are a half man half dragon things that hunts down newly appointed juergas. You are food for it, and a power source. As you can tell it's our job to find you guys before the Geratas finds you or its game over for you guys before the game even starts." Lighten said, shrugging his bulky shoulders as if it wasn't really a big deal.

Lily tapped her open pointer finger on her chin as if trying to figure something out." now, by the looks of it you might pan out to be a Fire~juerga, but that just because most juerga's have the hair color of their talent. I guess you could say that you have been marked as a certain juerga from birth." She clarified. " If haven't noticed I'm an Aqua~juerga and Lighten here is an Eletric~juerga. But what you two will be, will all be decided when we get back to the City." Lily stated; Grabbing onto Kaoru, she launched up into the sky, blasted by a jet of water that enveloped her legs. She was soon followed by Lighten who had grabbed Hikaru and was flying on a small storm cloud filled with electric charges.

" I swear Lighten, do we always have to pick up the newbies? I'm getting tired of all the stupid disbelief we have go through." Lily sighed out slightly annoyed, holding onto Kaoru who was screaming bloody murder from the sear height they had reached.

" Well maybe we wouldn't have to do it all the time if you didn't get us into so much trouble." Lighten said, catching up to the Aqua~juerga who just huffed out in anger and speed up.

Final they started to slow down and approached a dark black cloud, twelve times the size of any other clouds around it. They reached a thin flat stretch of cloud layer and landed softly on it setting the Twins before they themselves landed down on it to. They walked on until they reach a dark gray gate made of clouds and lightening lacing in and out of it. They waited until two guards of the city came down and opened the gate, with a small smile and nodded Lily lead the group in.

" Welcome to Chiveil." Lily said, as the twins gapped at the sight of the bustling streets and tall dark sky scrapers that seemed impossible to support in the thin cloud layer that supported the metropolis. Clearing where dotted along the streets and juerga training could be seen going on their all the way from fire to earth practice.

" Follow me, We must see the Yumag. She'll decide your fates." Lighten said once the twins got an eye full of the city in the sky. They went down a black road, darker than any of the other roads that traced the building of clouds.

" What's The Yumag?" Kaoru asked holding onto his brother.

" The Yumag is what you might call our Queen, she rules the city and every juerga on earth. She also decides what your element will be." Lily said fondly. " She also happens to be my mother."

Lighten sighed " She never fails to remind people of that."

" Your damn right, that makes me like… a princess! Or some shit like that." She stated. The twins nodded like they understood. But they didn't, they didn't have a clue what was going on. " We're here."

She pointed at a large white cloud door, as all the city seemed to be made of it. " Hikaru, Kaoru Hitachiin, you go in first." Lighten said, pushing the boys forward. Hesitantly the twins slowly went forward, followed closely by Lighten and Lily. " Hurry up, Bolt is expecting me to be home in an a hour."

" Your boyfriend can wait, god who in the world is wondering about their boyfriend when these boys are going to be placed in the element that will mark the rest of their lives out like a map." Lily crowed at the boy with strikingly blonde hair.

He blushed " Well Bolt doesn't deserve to have to wait."

Kaoru poked Lily in the rib and whispered to her " He's gay?"

Lily nodded and pushed the boy forward, into the dark room, where a voice rasped " Hitachiin brothers, you have found your way, I see." Hikaru and Kaoru quivered with fear, they knew that old raspy voice. It was the old lady that had visited them that afternoon, which felt like lifetimes ago.

" The emblem of fire pierces your skin. Am I wrong?" she asked, the twins looked confusedly at each other until a searing pain in their hands raped their mind of reasoning for a moment. Finally when the pain died down, they looked down at their hands in disbelief; there on the hands was a scoured flame drawling, almost burned into their hands.

" Did you do this?" Hikaru asked angrily at the old woman. She shook her head no and stepped closer towards the boys.

" You have the makings of a Fire~juerga. Do not waste them on your own foolish desires." She rasped before turning her back to them. The twins stared in disbelief and were about to turn the women around and ask her what she had meant by that, but Lighten and Lily stopped them and pulled them out of the Cloud Castle.

" What did she mean ' Do not waste them on our own foolish desires?' does she not trust us? And what the hell is this place all about? Cities don't usually fly in the air and are made up of clouds?!" Hikaru ranted on like a girl, but stopped when Lily put a finger to his mouth to shush him.

" We will explain everything tomorrow, to night you need a good night's rest." Lily said calmer then she had ever been before. " My mother has spoken, and you shouldn't question her."

* * *

_**REVEIW**_


End file.
